


And I Forgot To Tell You I Love You

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Finn (Star Wars), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After they rescued Chewbacca and escaped on the Falcon, Finn wants to take care of Poe's wound.Rey tells him he doesn't need a first aid kit to do that
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	And I Forgot To Tell You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



“You don’t need that”, Rey said when Finn was about to grab the first-aid kit. They had re-stocked the Falcon before going on this mission and the bacta bandages should be enough to tide Poe over until they reached base.

“What do you mean?” Finn hesitated despite being pretty sure that Poe’s blaster wound needed the first aid kit.

“I know what you wanted to tell me”, Rey replied, a bit of that old spark in her eyes. “And I’m glad I’m not alone in this. That we can share it.”

“You’ve got a year’s worth of training to show me”, Finn said, resting his hands on her shoulders. “How did you figure it out?”

“I can feel you like you can feel me”, she smiled at him and Finn responded by pulling her into his arms.

“I’m glad we’re in this together, too”, he said, grinning from ear to ear. He had been so scared when he had figured it out, as if he had dropped out of hyperspace to find him stranded in the middle of the unknown. “We’ll be awesome Jedi.”

“The best”, Rey promised. “Now you better go and tell Poe, before he explodes with jealousy.”

“He’s ridiculous”, Finn said with a fond shake of his head. 

“Maybe alleviate his fear of losing you by telling him that you love him, too”, Rey replied.

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Finn knew that he loved Poe and that Poe loved him but they hadn’t gotten around to telling each other yet. He had wanted to wait for the right moment, but maybe there wasn’t one. “I’m still going to need that first aid kit, though.”

“Just put your hands on his arm and let the Force flow through you”, Rey told him. Something in her tone filled him with confidence that he could do this.

“It’ll be really awkward though if it doesn’t work”, he joked regardless.

“Trust in the Force.”

“I think I’ll trust in you right now”, Finn replied and flicked her nose affectionately. “And Poe.”

“Stop grinning sappily while you think about him when he’s right here on this ship”, Rey laughed and pushed him away.

“Okay, okay, I’m going”, Finn said. “I’ll tell Chewie you want him in the cockpit.”

“Go!”

He found Poe where he had left him although in the meanwhile Chewbacca had managed to cut away the sleeve on Poe’s left arm, revealing the charred and blackened wound the blaster bolt had left. Thankfully it hadn’t gone through his arm but instead grazed it without hitting the bone. 

After telling Chewie that Rey wanted to talk to him, he turned his attention to Poe, who was bearing the pain stoically. Finn knew that Poe could deal with a great amount of pain, after all he had withstood torture for two straight days and had been able to pilot right afterwards.

“You’re okay?” Poe asked.

“I’m not the one who got shot”, Finn replied, sitting down next to him. 

“Almost, if Hux hadn’t saved us”, Poe said, even mustering half a smile. Between Pasaana and Kijimi they were all running low on energy but Poe looked even more exhausted than the rest of them. 

“Yeah, I still don’t believe that you knew he was the spy”, Finn said, moving a little closer to Poe. Their thighs pressed against each other but Finn didn’t pull back and neither did Poe. 

“He was on my list. The information we got had to come from up in the ranks and you told me that Hux and Ren hate each other. It wasn’t hard to figure out he’d move against Ren once Ren made himself Supreme Leader.”

Well, if he put it like that…

“Did you forget the first aid kit?” Poe asked, glancing around.

“Trust me”, Finn replied. He put one hand underneath Poe’s upper arm, close to his armpit, and wrapped the other one around Poe’s arm just above his elbow before closing his eyes. He breathed in, then out in slow measures. Beneath his fingers he could feel Poe’s pulse, could feel his life, his energy. His own pulse came quicker, picking up the same rhythm as Poe’s, uniting them. 

The Force was there, within him, within Poe and all around them. Finn could feel it, see it. He saw Chewie and Rey in the cockpit, he felt the energy of the Falcon itself, alive but in a different way from organic lifeforms. The galaxy, the universe spread out around him, glowing bright with life in all its forms.

He saw Poe in front of him, saw the light that shone through him like stars in the night sky, and tendrils of darkness that lived within every soul, In the Force, Poe sang with fear and hope and Finn heard the passion and strength and believe that drummed with the beat of his heart. He could feel Poe under his hands, every molecule of his body, his wounds and scars and every imperfection. 

Finn opened his eyes and glanced down at Poe’s arm. The wound was gone, healed as if it had never been there in the first place.

“You’re…” Poe laughed and Finn laughed with him because it had worked, he had done it and – 

“Wait”, Poe interrupted, a frown on his face. “This is what couldn’t tell Rey in front of me? This is your big secret?” He managed to sound relieved and outraged at the same time.

“I wanted to tell her first”, Finn replied, choosing not to remind Poe that he had offered to tell him in exchange for Poe’s secret.

“Of course, of course you want to tell her first”, the same hurt expression he had worn when they had been about to be executed was back on Poe’s face. “Thank you for…you know”, he gestured towards his arm. “I need to…I’m happy for you, I am…I just to need to…do something. Something important.”

With that he was back on his feet and walking away before Finn could even think of reacting. He took a split second to wonder what for kriff’s sake had just happened, before running after Poe.

He made it past him and stopped him in the middle of a corridor. “Could you stop being jealous for ten seconds so I can tell you that I love you?”

If anything the pained expression on Poe’s face got even worse. “I love you, too”, Poe said and then brushed past him.

“Oh for – “Finn growled, then grabbed Poe by the shoulder, spun him around and crashed their mouths together. It was not how he had imagined their first kiss to go but Poe had left him no choice.

Poe kissed him back as if he had waited for this as long as Finn had. Which he probably had. Finn had been very tempted to kiss Poe during their reunion on D’Qar and if he interpreted Poe’s lip bite back then correctly, so had Poe.

“Rey?” Poe asked, resting his forehead against Finn’s.

“Rey is my best friend. You’re the love of my kriffin’ life if I have anything to say about it.”

“I thought…I thought I was too late. That I should’ve kissed you earlier. Back on D’Qar even. I saw you wearing my jacket and I just,” instead of telling him, Poe kissed him, which was much more illustrative.

“I wanted to kiss you on D’Qar, too”, Finn replied when they broke the kiss once more. “But I need you to understand that Rey is not your competition.”

“Sorry”, Poe replied. “I had no right to be jealous.”

“I forgive you”, Finn said, following it up with another kiss. This time they only stopped when the Falcon jumped out of hyperspace. 

“Ready to save the galaxy”, Finn asked, trying in vain to smooth out the mess he had left Poe’s hair in.

“Please, what else is new?” Poe replied with his cockiest grin. It was the same grin Poe had given him when Finn had freed him on the Finalizer. And just like back then, it did something funny to his insides. “We’re gonna do this?”

“We’re gonna do this”, Finn replied, stealing one last kiss.


End file.
